


Equinox: A Love Story

by Shamashe



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Family, Light-heartedness, Love, Meditation, Men's attire, Ritual, Romance, Seasonal ceremony, Self-revelations, Tenderness, group dynamic, spiritual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamashe/pseuds/Shamashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1929, Prudence Stanley invites her Spiritualist’s Club and many of Phryne’s friends to an enlightened Equinox ceremony, led by a surprising guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equinox: A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This story was supposed to be posted on the date of the actual Equinox, but it got delayed several days because I’ve had the flu, Sorry! 
> 
> I reside in the Northern hemisphere, so I am basing this on the Vernal/Spring Equinox, but in Melbourne’s Southern hemisphere, it is the beginning of Autumn. As both Equinox have a similar theme, I have combined them in this story. Spring being more about clearing and nurturing; Autumn being more about reflection and intention. All ceremonies share the features of past, present and future. This ceremony is adapted from one I wrote and use. Most of the characters are, of course, KG’s and it’s my honor to get to play with them. I made up Diana. I wanted to bring a deeper, yet lighter side to all of the characters and let them grow. Unfortunately, Mac just wouldn’t be written, she probably knows a lot of this already though. 
> 
> I made a reference to the term, “consciousness raising” but I was concerned that it was too modern. However, I found that the term was used to describe the writing style of feminist, Virginia Wolfe, sited from the book, “A Room of her Own,” in 1929. 
> 
> And in case you are wondering, no, I did not use the element of love in a reference to the movie, “The Fifth Element.” I regarded love as an element long before the movie was made, though it made me smile when I saw it. I figure that any way it gets out there is good.

Aunt Prudence fluttered around like a proverbial butterfly, tasting this, touching that. Plucking a bloom out of an arrangement, only to place it back again. Not the bundle of nerves she might appear, but certainly a woman in perpetual motion, as was her habit.

She looked at the buffet table with pride. It was every bit as elegant as a formal dining table. The silver pieces gleamed beneath a colorful array of finger foods; the fragile porcelain tea service was so thin that it almost glowed in the light; and the spotless crystal refracted sunbeams into prism pools as they touched snowy white linen.

A buffet would not have been her first choice, but Phryne had convinced her of the practicality of not serving a formal meal – reminding her of the success of her Halloween party buffet. She also made the point that, “Some of her guests might be uncomfortable with the etiquette.”

Phryne said that a beautiful buffet would allow her guests to have an experience of Equinox that was relaxed and yet, still formal, serving to symbolize the theme of “balance.” Rather than having a set of courses presented to them, they could pick from the best of the seasons’ offerings. By providing old favorites and offering new choices, her guests could eat what they wanted and then meander through the garden and flower displays designed to represent the season. Prudence wasn’t at all sure that she wanted people “meandering” through her home, but she did see the point of a buffet.

It touched her that her niece, “wanted her to relax and be part of the event, not just manage it.” When she agreed to the buffet, she remembered how Phryne had teased her. “Why Aunt Prudence, how clever of you to “transition” to a different form of entertaining for Equinox.” Prudence had to chuckle at the impish grin on her niece’s face.

She stood still and surveyed the rest of the proceedings. She had to admit that Phryne’s suggestion of hiring staff from the Windsor had been a very good idea. They were professional and competent and she did feel a measure of relaxation when she was assured that _all_ of the details she normally felt compelled to double check would be taken care of. With that guarantee in place, she felt herself drop into a more peaceful and positive attitude.

She started to smile, remembering _why_ she was holding this gathering to begin with. Her purpose was to celebrate the Equinox by offering a spiritual gathering - a feast for body and soul at a time ripe for new ideas, revelations, clearing, change and transition.

For Prudence, the time of the Equinox was special. It was a time of anniversaries: Her wedding, her child, her widowhood, her friendships and the foundation of her cherished Spiritualist’s Club. Now, a reminder of possibilities in the life she had left. A forum for change and personal exploration, a place for expression outside of convention – “The only place,” she thought wryly.

She was taking a risk in inviting men to a gathering that she thought of as primarily a women’s group. But she felt a need to include the men who had been involved in various aspects of her life of late and there was a direct tie to at least one of the Club’s members, “So,” she thought, somewhat shamefully, “she had an excuse if she needed one.” But in truth, she simply wanted to include people she had come to know and care about in a celebration of the change of seasons.

Change in general, was upon them all and Prudence strongly felt the need to acknowledge it and learn what others might be experiencing. It was a bit out of character for her, but her friends in the club had no disagreement and the men she invited had responded with surprising propriety and sincere gratitude. Some part of her grimaced at how outrageous this was for her to be doing, but she also she felt a calm about it. “Imagine her, Prudence Stanley, a vanguard of social equality!”

She remembered an ancient proverb she had once heard - it translated into something like, “What you seek will be revealed when you seek it within your self.” She had dismissed it as nonsense at the time, not thinking that it applied to her. But after her son’s death she’d had a curious change of heart. She had come to know herself more through others, finally accepting the care and support she was offered from the very people whom she had occasionally judged as “inferior.” They had offered her a sympathetic kindness not found among her own “social set,” where the “right people” responded appropriately, but were not particularly sensitive.

Something about being surrounded by the genuine compassion so freely offered by Phryne’s extended family reached that part of her that often yearned to simply reach out to those who were _not_ her social equals. Prudence wondered if this type of thinking doomed her to be an unchanging product of generational patterning or if she had the courage to do what Phryne called “re-invent herself.”

She admitted that she didn’t always act on her impulses the way she sometimes wished she could, but she also knew that she had the desire to know more now – about herself and about others. She was entering a different phase of life and sometimes felt her mortality. She realized suddenly that she didn’t want to leave this life with certain things unsaid or undone and vowed to make some changes towards that end. “Perhaps it was indeed time to ‘seek within’,” she thought.

She pictured Phryne in her detective mode, looking at her with quiet pride and just a touch of humor saying, “To be explored one step at a time, Aunt Pru!” Prudence snorted and then smiled, “Seek indeed,” she said to herself. And with that, she turned, thanked the helpers who had been setting up the room and left to get dressed, leaving several staring after her with their mouths open.

Meanwhile, Phryne’s guests were preparing to depart. Phryne had arranged for Jack, Hugh, Bert and Cec to meet at her house so that she, Dot and Mr. Butler could all go together. Phryne was amused that her aunt had invited these particular men without even asking her. She had included a note saying that they “could bring someone special if they so chose.” Jack had said, of course, that he would be attending with her, if she agreed. Hugh immediately said he would be attending with Dotty. Mr. Butler said nothing.  

Bert and Cec had initially thought of bringing others, but then decided that they wanted to share this experience between themselves. They laughed about “not having witnesses in case they revealed something that they didn’t want known or made fools of themselves,” but then looked at each other and laughed more, saying, “ We probably wouldn’t be bigger fools than normal and everyone knows about that already!” Between themselves, they confessed that they were both pleased and touched that Mrs. Stanley had even thought of them. They had both grown quite fond of her and felt this gathering was a special privilege.

They did however, ask Phryne if they could borrow the suits she had once loaned them for a special case. Phryne responded with amusement and teased them a bit, saying something like, “Suits? Voluntarily?” Then promptly gave them over to them as gifts. At their surprise, she said,” Oh, for heavens sake gentlemen, they don’t make you capitalist’s!” She laughed at their expressions and shooed them off. When they arrived back at Phryne’s house, Dot put her hands to her face and exclaimed, “Oh my, you two look so dashing!” Cec actually started to blush. Phryne just smiled and said, “Right!”         

But it was Mr. Butler who astounded them when he walked into the parlor NOT dressed in his traditional livery but in a very stylish, light grey suit, his hat cocked slightly to one side. Phryne stuck out her hand and said jokingly, “Why Mr. Butler, what a pleasure to meet you.” Then more seriously, “Would you prefer we call you Tobias today?” He grinned and said, “I believe I would, for Equinox is about change is it not?” Phryne smiled and teased, “My, you look quite dapper, I’m sure all the ladies will be swept off their feet,” Mr. Butler smiled back at her at her and said, “You never know do you?”

Both Jack and Hugh had also arrived wearing light colored suits. Jack, in a change from his usual dark suit and coat, wore a beige pinstripe, but looked just as handsome and debonair as usual. Hugh, quite different out of uniform, also wore light tan and looked more sophisticated then they had ever seen him. Dot looked at Hugh and thought her heart would beat right out of her chest. He smiled broadly at her look and she slid into his embrace and breathed out a sigh of pure contentment. In her new frock, she felt beautiful and confident and when Hugh told her how pretty she looked, she blushed. They only had eyes for each other. Bert and Cec smiled and made a side comment, “Now that’s what it’s like to have real love isn’t it?” Mr. Butler walked up and nodded his head, “Yes, it is.” They all felt their hearts warm.

Jack let Phryne give him her customary once over, rather enjoying it and looking smug. He locked eyes with her as he walked over. “You are absolutely stunning in that outfit, Miss Fisher, what _am_ I going to do with you?” Matching his tone, Phryne ran her hands up over his shoulders then down his lapels, leaned in and said, “Well, it _is_ Equinox, Inspector, anything could happen now, couldn’t it?” Jack cleared his throat, then arched his brow and said, “Yes, anything!” She smiled at him, “You _do_ look positively elegant in that suit, Jack - Have I ever seen it?” “As a matter of fact, no, you haven’t - I was hoping you’d like it.” “Mmmm, very much so.”

She reached up to adjust his perfectly adjusted tie, “But don’t I recognize your tie?” He lowered his voice, “I would think so, Phryne, this _is_ the one you picked out for me so I decided to wear it, just for you.” He smirked, “Change _is_ the theme of the day isn’t it?” She gave him a sideways look, “You could say that - any other tricks up your sleeve?” He lowered his head and looked up at her, enjoying their banter, “You’ll just have to wait and find out now won’t you?” Those close enough to observe their flirting just smiled. Bert and Cec said, “And that’s what it’s like to want love,” Mr. Butler suppressed a laugh.

Hugh asked Phryne if they were the only men who had been invited. She said, “I honestly don’t know, Hugh - Aunt Pru decided to do this on her own and only asked me if I thought you would come if she asked. It seemed very important to her.” Bert and Cec said, “We were surprised to be invited too, but it seems like she warmed up to us a few months ago when we commemorated her son.” At that point, Jack spoke up and said, “Yes, that did seem to affect her. I felt like I’d passed some sort of test.” Mr. Butler smiled. Dot spoke up and said, “Well, I think it shows what a big heart she has. It’s really very good of her to include us like this.”

Phryne asked, “Has anyone here ever attended an Equinox celebration?” Everyone started talking at once. Phryne heard snatches of, “My gran used to say some odd things and then serve us all eggs.” “Oh, for years my mother made us say a prayer and made us promise to let go of bad thoughts.” “We had to repair everything.” “We used to plant seeds… trees… acorns…”       

Phryne turned to Jack, who was leaning against the doorway, smiling. “Jaaack, I don’t hear you saying anything.” “Oh, I’ll be contributing, don’t you worry.” And with that enigmatic statement, he turned and said, “We’d better be off everyone.” So they trooped off, piled into the cab and the Hispano and headed off to Aunt Prudence’s house.

Mr. Butler was thoroughly enjoying a day off in the company of these dear people. To just be Tobias was a welcome occurrence. He had always enjoyed Equinox and had celebrated it many times with his wife and their families, one member of whom claimed to have “divine powers” and used to read palms while everybody was preparing the meal. He remembered the occasions with fondness.

As Dot and Hugh sat snuggled in the back of the Hispano, Dot asked Hugh if he thought it was right for them to be included. “Are we stepping out of place to socialize with such a grand lady as Mrs. Stanley?” Hugh stroked her hand and said, “I don’t know Dotty, but I doubt she would have asked us if she didn’t think it was right. I think we are all friendly enough by now and I have a sense that she wants us there.” “I hope you’re right Hugh, it just feels a bit odd to me.” “Well, Dotty, I will be right there with you if you feel you need me. And as long as I’m escorting you, I haven’t a care in the world! I love you and I think you look like a princess and no matter what happens, this is special to me because I get to share it with you.” Dot sighed and leaned against him.

Jack happened to see them in the rear-view mirror and smiled tenderly. When he looked up, Phryne was looking at him the same way. “Do you feel comfortable with coming today, Jack?” “Yes, Phryne, I believe I do. I like your aunt and I have a sense of what she has in mind.” As Phryne started to question him, he cut her off. “And I get to step out with you. What could be better?” He picked up her hand and kissed it, then laid it back down in the seat and held onto it, running his thumb back and forth over her hand.

“Besides, if we have the opportunity to slip away for a bit… Perhaps, with all of her other guests, your aunt won’t interrupt us for a change.” “Ah ha, I sense an ulterior motive here, Jack.” “Well, not exactly, but you never know what opportunity might present itself.” He grinned at her. She smiled and said in a very exaggerated voice, “Yes, I suppose we _must_ always be prepared mustn’t we?” They both laughed at that and Hugh and Dot looked up at them.

In the cab, Tobias, Bert and Cec were all talking about how unusual it was to be invited to an event like this. They were laughing and reminiscing about the various parties they had been to since Phryne came into their lives. Bert and Cec vowed to watch themselves and behave like gentlemen. Tobias silently vowed to himself to just _be_ himself. He so rarely had occasions to step outside of the role of butler.

Prudence had specified in the invitations that each person think of something that represented what they would like to “give up” or “get rid of” or “change” and also something they would like to “bring into their lives” or that would represent “balance” for them.

As they drove, they were all thinking about what they had been asked to do. Thinking of what he would really like to give up, Cec asked, “Do you think it’s possible to ask to ‘get rid of’ war memories?” All three of them said together, “Like… and…?” Then they lapsed into silence until Tobias said, “Well mates, at least we survived to have that choice and I think that is much of what this is about. We are honorable men, but we also have scars - I don’t think it’s unreasonable to want to let some of them go. I rather think it’s about allowing whatever comes up in you to release itself, if you’ll pardon me for sounding like a mystic.” Bert said, “Well Mr. B, sorry, Tobias, my mother used to say, ‘What can be, can become,’ so she must have been a mystic too! I say ‘hat’s off’ to us all and bring on the fine champagne!”

In the Hispano, a similar conversation was taking place. Hugh and Dot were clear about what they wanted. Phryne and Jack more diverse in their desires, but equally as intent about their representations. As they discussed it briefly, Phryne said, “I wonder if there’s a limit to what one can ask for? It seems like people would have many things they wish to bring into their lives.” Jack nodded, “Perhaps something surprising will come about for them, Phryne, as I understand it, that is something Equinox can bring forth.” Phryne looked at Jack, but he was gazing out the window, lost in thought. When he looked back at her, she too was momentarily elsewhere. “Well,” he thought, loosening his grip on the door bar, “at least she’s driving within the speed limit.”    

Phryne and her group were the first to arrive. Aunt Prudence coming out to greet them with a small hug for each. She looked ethereal in a lavender silk dress with floating panels of embroidered flowers. Instead of a hat, she had donned a circlet of flowers with ribbons floating down to join the flowered panels. She looked younger and quite beautiful. Phryne hugged her and complimented her dress. Dot hesitantly hugged her and thanked her for inviting them, fawning over the embroidery on the panels. Hugh bent down and gave her a slight hug as well. And Jack was downright courtly, bowing slightly and then kissing her hand, which made Prudence giggle slightly. Tobias did a similar thing, not thinking that she would want to hug him, but she held his hand as he kissed hers and looked up at him, sincerely thanking him for coming. Bert and Cec both got hugs, that tradition having already been established.

“Please go inside and make yourselves comfortable, the others should be arriving momentarily.” And with that statement, other cars did begin to arrive. Among them, Jack’s parents and sister. Jack pulled Phryne slightly aside as they turned towards the house and then introduced her to them as they came by. Phryne had already met Jack’s sister at the Halloween party. But she had only seen pictures of his mother. She had not met his father yet either, who turned out to be just as gallant to her as Jack had been to her aunt.

When Jack’s father introduced Phryne to her, Jack’s mother said, “So you’re the woman of my son’s dreams. Sorry my dear, I hope I don’t embarrass you, but I have heard so much about you that I feel I already know you.” Phryne liked her instantly and responded, “And I hope we can become great friends.” At that, Jack cleared his throat. His mother turned to him laughingly and said, “Oh don’t worry, I won’t tell her any of your secrets.” With that, Phryne took Jack’s arm and they all went inside.

Most of the women of the Spiritualist’s Club were arriving and most of them brought a daughter, sister or aunt, only a few brought their spouses. Most of the guests were curious and a bit awed by the grandeur of the Stanley home, but each quickly recognized that it was open for them to enjoy. Being free to roam through the house and admire the beautiful floral displays, plus the novelty of choosing from the buffet was a joy and each person there felt lighter and happier, as if some kind of magic was present. Which, indeed it was.

Phryne stayed with Jack for most of the time, sampling the delicacies and admiring the beauty of the arboretum. She was simply enjoying being with Jack - not on a case and interestingly, not on display. Jack too, felt relaxed and at ease here. He appreciated that Phryne was choosing to be with him and felt himself let down his guard.

Seeing his family together was a sweet sensation for him. He didn’t get to see them much, the last time being when he spent the afternoon with his mother making Valentine’s plans. He had seen his sister with more regularity, as he endeavored to spend time with his nephews as often as he could. Both were growing fast and he didn’t want to miss it.

Jack looked over at his father and felt a wave of emotion. His father was much less stiff and formal with him these days - ever since he and Jack had gotten roaring drunk one night while confiding in each other, an unusual occurrence for them both. Jack had gone to his mother’s to drop off a package and had stayed for dinner. His father had asked to speak with him later and over a drink, they began talking.

At the time, between his divorce regrets and his one-time painful attempt to put distance between himself and Phryne, Jack was vulnerable. Apparently, so was his father, as he proceeded to ask his advice about his mother. Startled, Jack listened to him confess his fears that his mother would leave him. Somehow, the conversation turned to his brother and over another drink, they mutually mourned his death, long ago now, but never really addressed between them. Still another drink, or two, brought them back to talking about the women in their lives. Curiously, they both semi-soberly ended up giving each other the same advice: “If you love her, do what it takes to get her back and keep her happy. But also be happy yourself.”

What Jack clearly remembered about that night, since much of it was still a blur, was telling his father that his mother loved him dearly. To which, Jack’s father replied, “And you love Miss Fisher my boy, that’s very clear.” They both said, “Now what are we going to do about it?” Jack remembered them both sitting in silence, both starting to talk at the same time, both stopping, then both giving up trying to talk and just drinking.

Eventually, they both passed out on the living room couches, which is where Jack’s mother found them the next morning. She left a large note on the coffee table, “When you two sots wake up – there’s coffee and headache powders in the kitchen, I’m going out.” As Jack remembered, both had been much needed and much appreciated, endearing his mother even more to him and his father. He glanced around but didn’t see her, so he turned his focus back to Phryne.  

Everybody was busy socializing, but Tobias wanted to be out in the gardens to simply soak in the atmosphere. He felt at peace here. He almost started laughing though as he remembered running barefoot over the lawns when he ate Guy’s “brownies” last year. He saw Phryne and Jack strolling around the other side of the arboretum and happened to look up just as Phryne looked up – their eyes met and both smiled with the same memory. “Ah well, these are the bits of life.”

Tobias continued to stroll around until he heard a loud squeak just behind the bush on the path. He stopped, listening and heard it again, this time accompanied by sounds of frustration. He peered behind the bush and saw that a woman had caught her heel in a hole in the flagstone walk. She was struggling to release her foot from the shoe, but every time she tried to unbuckle it, the shoe squeaked.

He smiled. “To the rescue it seems.” He walked up carefully, “Ma’am, may I be of assistance?” She looked up and nodded, “Please!” Tobias reached down and managed to grasp her ankle and slide her foot out of the shoe, noticing that her ankle was swelling slightly. He led her aside to sit on the small wall and then removed the shoe from the hole, but found that the heel had broken. When he showed her she said, “Oh dear, now what shall I do?”

Tobias thought for a moment and then said, “Perhaps you could make your way over to the pool area and sit, while I try to repair this heel.” She nodded and tried to stand, but it was clear that she had twisted her ankle and couldn’t walk without support. Tobias put his arm around her to support her and managed to get her over to the chairs. She sat gratefully and asked his name. “Tobias Butler, Ma’am.” “Oh, Mr. Butler, thank you so much. You really did save me and I am most grateful to you.” Tobias smiled and tipped his hat to her.

He suspected he was still grinning though - not immune to the scent of her perfume, nor the soft silk of her dress. He shook his head, thinking that of all the times he would become aware of a woman, it was now and here. Life could be strange sometimes. “Let me see if I can wedge this heel back into place. It should work for now, a cobbler can fix it better, but I’d be very careful walking on that ankle. Perhaps you should put some ice on it and sit with your leg propped up when you’re inside.”

“Could you perhaps escort me inside, Mr. Butler, I believe they are about to start.” Tobias blinked, “Did you not come with someone?” “Yes, my sister, but she is otherwise engaged right now.” “Well, yes then, I’d be happy to help you.” “Oh, thank you - perhaps you could sit nearby?”

Tobias swallowed, wondering how he should respond. He had become used to the ways of more modern women and to Miss Fisher’s directness, so he wasn’t shocked by her invitation, but he wasn’t used to being the target of such a request. Innocent overall, but underneath, it seemed clear that she would like to know more about him. Did he want to know more about her? Politeness demanded that he give her a response. “I don’t believe I learned your name.” “Diana, Mr. Butler, Diana Vertiss, please do call me Diana.”

“The huntress, yes, she would be a huntress.” Tobias wondered where _that_ thought came from. “Why, yes Diana and I rather think I would prefer you to call me Tobias. So, if you are well enough now, I suggest we join the proceedings and see where there is seating. I have come with a group, but perhaps we _can_ sit nearby.” “I didn’t mean to sound so forward, Tobias, I just wondered if you might be interested in joining me when they have us engage in some of the festivities.”

Tobias looked at her and saw no guile, just a simple strait forward request. “You seem to know what they will be doing?” She smiled, “A little, I have come to these events before, I believe you might like it.” He thought for a moment and then said, “Well, yes, I believe I will and I shall be glad to join you when it’s appropriate.” Far back in some long forgotten part of his brain, Tobias heard a small voice say, “And even if it’s not.” He wondered at that and then turned his attention to the task at hand. Life had taught him that things happened in their own time and he wasn’t in any hurry to speed that up. He would wait and see. Meanwhile, he was looking forward to the coming events.

The special guest and leader of the ceremony was quite surprisingly, Jack’s mother, who knew Prudence through their various charity works. Apparently, she had long practiced rituals with her sisters, having learned them as a girl from a teacher, who was a mixed aboriginal, gypsy woman - the mother of one of their schoolmates. As a botanist and herbalist, the woman celebrated the seasons and evolved her teachings into more than just botany. She taught the girls about nature and the nature of things and peoples. Little by little, Jack’s mother and her sisters studied and began to create seasonal ceremonies, each using their gifts of art and music and storytelling.

When Prudence Stanley met her, they both felt an immediate connection and they talked about the Spiritualist’s Group all evening. When introduced to the group, all of the women immediately received her as one of their own. Prudence specifically invited her to do one of her special ceremonies for Equinox, so she had painted invitation cards with symbols of the elements on them and had brought special stones and feathers with her. When Prudence asked if she could contribute anything to the ceremony, Jack’s mother had asked if she could provide some of the dirt from her garden. She still remembered the look on Prudence’s face at her request.

After they had socialized for a while, Prudence announced that the ceremony was ready to begin. The guests all filed into the ballroom, where chairs had been arranged into a large circle. In the middle, there was a large, low, circular table with a vase of large feathers in the center. Around it, on two sides, were two flat baskets of greenery and on the other two sides were two flowering plants. Where they connected, there were large quartz crystals with small candles in front of them. In the middle part of the table were four bowls of water, separated by four bowls of dirt and four large spoons. Around the outside were numerous small clay pots with small rocks in them. It was a creation of beauty, but also of function, as it served as the alter for the ceremony.

Each chair had a small pedestal next to it for drinks and such and on the chairs were small pads of paper and pencils. The room was fragrant from the many seasonal flowers arrangements. The French doors were all open and there was a fire in the fireplace, even though it was warm outside. As the guests sat down they all quickly quieted, waiting for Jack’s mother to be introduced and begin.

Dot was sitting next to Phryne, with Hugh on her left and Jack on Phryne’s right. Dot felt uncomfortable not only by being a guest in Mrs. Stanley’s house, but also with this “ceremony” being designated as spiritual and not religious in nature. “Relax Dot,” Phryne said, “I’ve been to lots of these and I think you’ll find they are not all that different. At that, Dot responded automatically with, “Yes, Miss,” but didn’t feel reassured. She held her hands tightly in her lap until Hugh reached over and put his hand on top of hers. “It will be all right, Dotty,” he whispered to her. “Have faith.” She looked quickly at him to see if he was making fun of her, but his face was perfectly serious. She thought, “Maybe he’s nervous too, but doesn’t want to show it.” With that thought, she relaxed slightly and said a silent prayer.

Prudence introduced Jack’s mother to the group - though most of them they already knew her - and thanked her for agreeing to conduct the Equinox ceremony. After the applause died down, Jack’s mother began to speak.

“Ladies - and Gentlemen,” she began with a smile, “Thank you so much for inviting me here today, I am truly delighted to be with you. She motioned towards Prudence - and we have Mrs. Prudence Stanley to thank for opening her home and for providing us this lovely setting and scrumptious buffet. It is surely an occasion of a feast, for body and soul.

I only have one request of you and that is to speak from your heart. As we will be exploring personal issues, I ask that you take upon yourself the responsibility of holding what is said and done here today as a sacred trust. What you choose to say or do will be honored and kept confidential, much like a confessional. Nothing you say or do will leave this circle. So you are safe to express yourselves freely. I ask that you be completely honest with yourself and again, speak from your heart, in that way, you will get more out of this experience. Most of what we will be doing is of your own making anyway, so you can say or do as much or as little as you wish to. There is no right or wrong way. There is no judgment here. We all benefit from combining our experiences towards a greater good. Do you all agree to this level of truth and trust?” She waited for this to register and for everyone to nod, noting the various expressions on their faces. From surprise, to approval, to relief. She smiled warmly, acknowledging them. “Thank you all and now, let us begin.”

“Equinox is a time of balancing, in which day and night are equal, time and light are changing and our internal rhythms begin to adapt to a different season. It’s a powerful time to support a shift in your self-awareness. All it takes is the desire to try a different way of living or perhaps change a belief about something. It’s much like changing the tempo in a piece of music.  

We are gathered here to celebrate the qualities of Equinox and all of its revelations. Metaphorically, we will be pulling out the weeds in the gardens of our _past_ ; discarding old ideas and thoughts; and perhaps letting go of the burdens we no longer want to carry around with us.

We will be cleansing the lives that we live _presently_ , repairing some things or situations and reaping the harvest of our hard work. We will harvest our intentions and weave together what we will do to embrace the changes that have come about so that we may be prepared for changes still to come.

We will also be preparing for our _futures_ by cultivating the seeds of our hopes, dreams and desires and planting them so that they may grow and become what will nourish and sustain us.

By doing these simple things as a ritual, we nurture our gardens of life; recognizing our patterns and learning from our experiences so that we may bring a higher level of light to our inner crop, helping it to become healthy and strong.

To do this, we will be using the elements of nature to help us. Fire - to burn away and purify. Water - to cleanse and bring new life. Earth - to provide a nourishing root structure. Air - to clear, refresh and manifest.

If one believes in a fifth ‘element,’ I would offer that it is Love, the most powerful element. Added to the others, it creates a more harmonious blend. Love is perpetual and there is quite enough of it to go around so everyone feels it, for that is the nature of divine love. During this ceremony we will work with the qualities of love, that they may enhance your experience.

As we gather today, we bring our self-love with us. When we conclude, you may notice that you feel more loving in general - perhaps that is the nature of the balancing effect of Equinox.” Jack’s mother smiled as she saw many people close their eyes for a moment and take a breath.

She felt the mood in the room shift, so she picked up a small rattle made out of a gourd. She started to shake the rattle lightly and said in a slightly loud voice, “Here and now, in this room, we call upon those we believe in to guide and protect us, that we may speak our hearts and create our visions. Opening up to our source of light, whatever that may be to each of us. Allowing that which is our truth to be known. We are ready to begin our journey with open hearts and minds.” To herself, Dot said, “Amen.”

Jack’s mother quickly looked around the room. She saw many people smiling. Some were staring at her and some were looking around at the others in the room. All normal. She continued.

“For those of you who may not be as familiar with some of the terms I use: A _Ritual_ is a way to intentionally transition from one way of life to another by practicing certain rites or performing actions in a specific way. Ritual allows us to observe the change. An example of this would be a wedding. A _Ceremony_ is way to formalize an event. _Sacred Space_ is a special, often consecrated place, designated for the honoring of an event or thing. We are sitting in a _Circle,_ as it is an ancient and instinctive way of gathering that signifies wholeness and completeness. You may have heard this referred to as a ‘circle of life.’

A ritual ceremony held in a sacred space allows a truer and deeper inner voice to come forth because it is invited. I encourage you to take advantage of this opportunity to increase your self-awareness. You don’t have to share it, but you _will_ have the opportunity to do so if you choose.

In your invitation, you were asked to think of about some representational questions. But before we begin working with those, I would like to have you join me for a brief opening meditation where we can reflect on some questions about our lives.”

Several people looked a bit baffled and were covertly looking around. Jack’s mother continued without making direct eye contact. “I know that this may be new to some you, but please trust in yourself and in me and it will be clearer shortly, there is nothing to fear.” She paused for a moment to let that sink in and make sure she had the unspoken agreement of the group. They settled down and nodded, so she continued in a soft, fluid voice.

“Please, take a deep breath and as you exhale, silently tell your body to completely relax and your mind to quiet.” She paused. “Now take another deep breath and close your eyes. You are safe here.” Pause. “And one more deep breathe - and as you exhale, silently answer these questions as I say them. They don’t need explanations now, so answer them to yourself as yes or no. Remember to keep breathing.”

She said slowly and carefully:

“ _Is everything in your life as you would like it be?_

_Are there things, situations or people you have outgrown?_

_Is there anything in your life that you would like to clear away or transform? Are you ready for change in your life?_

_Have you already begun to make changes in your life?_ ”

She gave them a short time to look inward and then brought them out of the light trance they were in as she saw their heads begin to nod. She said clearly, “It is now time to come back. As you hear the sound of my voice, you will begin to be more aware of your own body and come fully back into this room. As you become more awake, you may have a greater sense of the group around you. Listening to the sound of my voice, you still have your eyes closed, but when I count to three, you may open your eyes and when you do, you will be fully awake and fully conscious. One,” she spoke each number slightly louder than the previous number. “Two,” Pause. “And three! Open your eyes and look out with your own vision!” Pause. “You should now have your eyes open and feel fully awake and alert.”

She looked around the room to make sure everyone was back ‘in’ and gave them a moment to blink and shift before asking, “How do you feel? Is everybody here?” There was a slight titter of laughter. She picked up a beautifully decorated piece of wood and gourd that was painted in Aboriginal style with the additions of small bits of abalone shell and bone. It had several exotic feathers attached to it with strips of brightly colored grasses and it looked as though it had been well cared for as it was passed down through generations.

Jack’s mother said, “In ancient cultures it’s traditional to use a speaking stick or wand to proclaim the import of your words. The person holding the wand is the only person who may speak until they pass it to another. Even though we all know each other, when you take the wand, please state your name and what you would like to receive from this ceremony. We will be returning to this later, so please do keep your comments brief for now.”

Is everyone ready?” Heads nodded. “You may pass the stick to your right when you are finished. Who would like to begin?” As expected, no one raised his or her hand immediately. Then, as expected, Phryne said, “I will go first.” Jack’s mother smiled, recognizing that it would then pass to Jack and then to Jack’s father, both of whom were familiar with this. It would give the others time to get a sense of how this worked as well as the timing of it. Somehow, she had the feeling that Phryne knew this too. She walked over and gave the speaking stick to her.

“Hello, I’m Prudence Stanley’s niece, Phryne Fisher…” Jack looked at her, trying to determine if she purposely didn’t use her title or if she was trying to give him an idea.

By the time everyone introduced themselves and had, in fact, given brief, but very interesting answers it was time to take a break. Dot turned to Hugh and said, “Well, that wasn’t as odd as I thought it would be. I thought I would have to go and confess to Father Grogin when this was done. But the Inspector’s mother didn’t seem at all like what he said a ‘Pagan’ was. It was interesting to hear what everybody had to say wasn’t it?” Hugh looked at her adoringly, thinking to himself how much she had changed since he first met her.

Initially, he didn’t want her to change, but he had come to realize that the changes she had made and he’d made too, weren’t all that bad and once he got used to the idea, he didn’t mind so much. This event reminded him of something his mother used to do, even though some of the words and descriptions were much different. But he hadn’t told Dotty that yet, because he was afraid that she would think badly of him. Now, it seemed that she was warming up to the idea of this so he felt much better about it.

When Phryne began to speak, Jack began to sweat. He hadn’t thought to ask his mother how she was going to start the ceremony. It was one thing to know what she was doing, but quite another to reveal things about himself that could cause potential problems – and he didn’t want to identify himself as a police detective. Others were sure to clam up as soon as they heard and, as “The Inspector,” he could be looked at as someone who would know more than they might like him to, or perhaps someone who could be blackmailed.

Jack always wanted to believe that others carried the same level of honor that he did, but unfortunately, he had witnessed too many occasions of that not being true. He was fully willing to participate in this ceremony, but he wasn’t willing to compromise his job for it. However, he had to say something and didn’t want to let his parents down, so he hoped they and his sister would take the hint when he introduced himself. “Hello, I’m our leader, Mrs. Robinson’s son, John…” He saw Phryne look at him and wink and realized that he owed her for her subtle suggestion. She understood of course, perhaps she was even in a similar position, but she’d make him say it anyway. “Actually,” he thought with a slight grin, “he might enjoy that particular explanation.”

He caught Hugh’s eye and saw him nod, saw Dot look at him and then back at Hugh and saw his mother look at his sister and then wink at him as he passed the stick to his father, whispering, “don’t tell.” At least he could say that his family was alert. Before his father began to speak, he looked back at Phryne and saw her shaking her head at her aunt. Mr. Butler, uh Tobias, had on his no-tell butler’s face, which almost made Jack laugh. He couldn’t see Bert or Cec, but he figured they would save it to harass him. It appeared he was covered for now. He wondered how his sister would introduce herself – as his mother’s daughter or by her married name.

During the break, he made himself scarce, avoiding everyone on the pretense of needing to go to the “Gents.” He, of course, timed getting back with starting again. Phryne kept a straight face.

Interestingly, it was Cec who was the most impacted by the starting questions. He and Bert had spoken a number of times about the possibilities of changing their lot in life, but their communist beliefs all but prevented them from making any real changes, even if they could stop being “wharfies” or “cabbies.” But strange things were beginning to occur for them both.

In the several times, he and Bert had dressed up for events involving Miss Fisher; they had been subject to a type of approval they weren’t used to. They had both learned quickly to polish up their manners and improve their speech. Both had been well raised, so it wasn’t that far off the mark for them to come back from the street slang they had become accustomed to. But they were receiving more than admiration of late - they were receiving respect, even from the Inspector.

It was too easy to chalk it off to something as simple as “clothes make the man.” It was more that they were involving themselves in ways that made a difference to people they had come to care about and who cared about them. It was a heady experience. Neither of them had had much of this since their Army days. Hanging around Miss Fisher and her lot, they had come to see themselves in a slightly different and somewhat more important light. It gave them both a bit of pride and a desire to achieve things not thought possible before.

When Cec heard the questions in his trance state, his previous, humiliating stage experience of being hypnotized disappeared and was replaced by a freeing sense of choice. There _were_ “situations” he had outgrown and there _were_ things he would like to transform. He was ready for some change and he knew Bert was too. He’d found it almost painful to think that he was cared about enough to have been invited to such an event as this, but he realized with a flash of clarity, that this is what the event was about. It’s what he had heard called, “raising one’s consciousness.” It had never made sense to him before and he thought of things like that as akin to circus acts. But he felt strangely grateful to Mrs. Stanley and more, he felt that he could see her seeking some changes too.

What curious thoughts he was having. He looked at Bert, who was holding the wand and wondered if he was being affected as well. He rarely heard him call himself by his given name. They had a joke between themselves about it being like the aboriginals not having their photo taken. But he was introducing himself now in a most formal manner, something Cec had seldom seen.

The whole thing got Cec to thinking about what he really did want in his life. Certainly he would like to fall in love, but he had given up on finding that particular emotion, instead settling for stolen moments of physical gratification. Inwardly, he felt that he didn’t really have anything to offer a wife, for that’s what love would be for him, but maybe he did. Maybe money or more traditional work weren’t the only things to offer a woman. He was certainly making more money now than he thought possible and he had certainly gotten better work for himself of late, but perhaps it was _how_ those things were affecting his outlook on life that were what the changes were. Perhaps self-respect and even liking himself better were keys. He saw those things in others, perhaps they could be seen in him, perhaps that was why he was being treated as more of an equal and not having to struggle so hard to have that, as his belief system dictated. Perhaps, life wasn’t just about struggling?

It was a great deal to think about, but he knew one thing for sure. Dressed as he was, he certainly was being treated as an equal by people who he certainly wasn’t equal too. The thought made him sit a little straighter and listen a little more carefully. Maybe some of what he could change was not automatically tuning out things that he thought he couldn’t have. He wasn’t a stupid man - though people probably thought he was - he simply didn’t believe that he could join in on what his “betters” were saying, so he didn’t. In fact he tended to make fun of them, like his “mates” did, saying derogatory things and hurling insults in street slang, though that was more of a habit than a true frame of mind.

He had learned to fit in after the war - he had no other options then, until Miss Fisher came along. Her flashy, snappy style had seemed, at first, to be like any other society miss. But he quickly learned that she had just as quickly assessed he and Bert as “diamonds in the rough,” a term he found rather amusing. She had made it clear that she was willing to put her faith in them if they made a few changes for her.

That’s where it had all started, he thought, but he knew it wasn’t true. He had been feeling lost and somewhat lonely for a long time. Slipping more into not using his head but relying on his cunning. Miss Fisher tended to snap him out of it for a time and let him gradually realize that he could possibly be more than he had become. Until this ceremony, he hadn’t been able to put it into a framework, but now, as he sat there listening to what others were saying, he realized that all was not lost and that he had a real chance. He didn’t want to lose it.

He looked at Bert when he finished speaking and saw him glance quickly down at his hands, which were shaking a little, then look up, waiting in some way for some kind of rebuttal. “Perhaps,” Cec thought, “Bert has similar feelings to what mine are.” That thought caused Cec to grin. He saw Bert glance his way and he nodded back, silently saying, “don’t worry about it mate, it’s ok!”

As she was waiting for the speaking stick to come around, Prudence subtly looked from person to person. Her gaze steadied on Cec, as he was sitting next to Bert, who had the wand. She wondered why she felt softness for these two ragamuffins. They certainly weren’t people she would ever associate with normally, but as they were a part of Phryne’s sphere, she had come to like them. They had always been careful to be respectful towards her and had worked hard at whatever she had periodically asked of them, seemingly grateful for the opportunities.

Unknown to them, now and then she’d overheard their ribald jokes and had turned back into whatever room she was in and broken into laughter more than once. The only person who would have known this side of her was her sister, Phryne’s mother. When they were girls, there were a couple of young men who occasionally lent a helping hand and she and her sister would sneak off and hide somewhere and listen to them talk about this and that. Making jokes about society and how hoity toity the people lived and acted. Secretly, she and her sister had agreed that it was ridiculous and had laughed until their sides hurt, only once being found out because they lost their balance and rolled down the hill in back of the bushes they were hiding behind. They had gotten scraped and bruised and she had sprained her ankle. Although those men had helped them get home, her father had admonished them and she had never seen them again.

Prudence was nothing if not observant and shrewd. She happened to be looking at Cec when Bert was talking and thought that he looked like a man in the middle of making an important decision. Secretly, she hoped that somehow he would seek her advice or confide in her as she had once done in him after her son died. She was curious, but not one to actually intrude into someone else’s life unless the situation warranted it.

She smiled inwardly, remembering the many times she had interrupted Phryne and Jack, only some of the times on purpose. Then, she had regarded Jack as entirely inappropriate for her niece – now, she had come to like him and knew the level of care that Phryne had for him, perhaps even love, though that had not been so overtly expressed to her. Her intrusions were now more for her own amusement than out of actual intent. But she had a suspicion that Phryne had caught on to her, so she had pulled back from being so focused on what they were doing. She had no wish to alienate her niece and feared that if she persisted, Phryne might just decide to abandon her.

After a time, everyone came back to the circle and settled in. Jack’s mother looked around the room to get a gauge of how the opening had affected people, but they all seemed to be interested and eager for more. Only _they_ would know what insight they got out of the questions she had asked, but she truly hoped that they would continue towards greater awareness. She started the ceremony again where they left off.

“Is everyone ready to proceed?” At their nods and affirmations, she said, “As you know, Equinox is a time of _balance_ and _transition_ and there are many ways to acknowledge those themes and apply them to your life. Some of those ways include working with the _tools_ we will be using today.

We will begin by addressing the _past_. This is the time to clean up or clear out anything in your life that you no longer need or want. To do this, we will be using the element of _fire_ to purify any thoughts, feelings or issues that you don’t want to continue holding onto and allow them to be released.” There were murmurs around the room as almost everyone turned their heads and looked at the fireplace.

“In your invitation, you were asked to think of something that represented what you would like to ‘give up, get rid of, or change.’ Let’s examine those issues for a few minutes before we do the exercise.” She had them turn towards each other, forming small groups and started them talking about the issues or things in life that they held onto, but might not need or want to keep anymore. A lively discussion ensued.

After awhile, she told the group to write down what they wanted to “give up, get rid of, or change.” Several minutes later, she had the group take their papers and put them into the fire, one by one, and saying as they did, “ _I give these parts of my past to the fire, to be purified and released._ ” The group sat in silence as each person took their issues to the fireplace and released them – each returning, looking younger and brighter. All smiling.

When everyone was done and back in the circle, they stood up, joined hands, swept their hands up and said together, “ _We are released_!” Then, they let go, dropped their hands and sat down.

There was a moment of silence and then everyone started talking again. Jack’s mother let it go on for a minute or so and then drew them back to ask if “anyone had something specific to say about their experience.” That, being more formal, required the speaking stick, which she passed around for their comments.

When everyone was finished she said, “Now, having released your _past_ issues, you are ready to transition into bringing ‘balance’ your _present_.” She led them into talking about what existed in their lives currently, giving them metaphoric examples to think about. “Think of the last few months or days or even hours like they represent the harvest of an inner crop. Perhaps ask yourself, _What have I grown? Is it what I thought it would be? Is it what I want? Do I want it to be different?”_

She continued. “To work with the _present_ , we will be using the element of _water_ to cleanse and nourish your intentions.” She asked if they knew of any _unfinished projects_ or _situations_ that needed to be _fixed_ , _repaired_ or _completed._ Then she asked them to think about what they _intended_ to do to bring about those changes.

Someone raised a hand and asked if this could be about a person. Jack’s mother answered, “Yes, this especially applies to relationships, as we forget that they need as much maintenance as anything else.” Several heads began to nod.

She instructed them to write down the things that they intended to work on and choose one to briefly declare to the group, like a topic. When they were ready, she gave them the wand and had them state _the one thing presently in their life that they intended to fix or amend, so that it could transition to a new form._ Each person said, “ _I intend to…_ ”

As they were making these statements, she came to each person with a bowl of water to dip their fingers into and a towel to dry with. Symbolically cleansing any unneeded or residual thought forms or beliefs and nourishing their new awareness of their intentions.

Then she passed around the baskets that contained the long stems of leaves and instructed them to take four each and use them to make a simple weaving – symbolic of weaving their intentions together. She said, “Hold each leaf and infuse it with your intentions, then weave it together with your other intention leaves.” She phrased it as thinking of the Equinox theme of _transition_ and how they could honor it by _weaving_ their intentions together to strengthen them, creating a physical reminder of what intentions can do – therefore allowing a smoother transition to another way of looking at or doing things. Hugh grinned at this, looked at Dot and said, “Deep!” Dot turned her head and nodded, completely absorbed in what was being said.

When everyone was done weaving their intentions, she had them hold it out and say together, “ _Through this weaving, we strengthen and support our intentions, WE are transitioning.”_

Jack’s mother then stood and spoke of how they had successfully _purified the past_ and _cleansed the present_ and now, were going to _root their futures_ by planting their hopes, dreams and wishes using the element of _earth_. Again, a discussion ensued and they wrote down their _hopes, dreams and wishes_ and tore their papers into small strips. Then they rolled the strips into small balls to represent seeds.

When they were ready, they were instructed to go and get a small clay pot from the alter and to put a large spoon of dirt into it. Then they returned to their seats to “plant” the small balls of paper like seeds. The group busily poked holes into the dirt with their fingers or their pencils and stuck the paper balls in them, covering them over with the “earth.”

She told them to “breathe” on the newly planted pots saying that this symbolically represented the “breath of life.” Then everyone held out their pots and said together, “ _We intend that our futures grow healthy and strong._ ” Jack’s mother asked if anyone wanted to say what had been planted. Almost everyone did. And, as frequently happens when a group of people suddenly discover that they are not so different after all, they all started to laugh.

When everyone settled again, they placed their weavings and pots aside. Jack’s mother said, “We will be doing one final thing with the remaining elements. We will be using the element of _air_ and combining it with the element of _love_. There was the sound of a quick inhale heard around the room. “We will be standing up shortly and walking around, but before we do, let’s learn how to use this last tool. It is quick, but powerful.”

She described how, by using a feather, they could bring life giving “air” to whatever they wanted to – “breathing new life into it.” She also talked about the “element of love” and how it could manifest differently than just romantic love. She said, “By whispering your wish or desire to a feather and then waving the feather to and fro, it allows “love” to circulate and be known.” She demonstrated and directed them to the alter once more to pick out a feather they liked and then told them they could walk around for a short while and whisper their wishes and desires to their feathers. She gave two warnings though.

She said, “I realize that this might seem silly, but this is powerful intention work, so be careful not to point your feather at anyone and please be aware that you are giving power to a type of life force, so be specific and respectful of what you wish for, as it might show up differently than expected. Remember, that this is only a way to make your wishes and desires known, not a guarantee that romantic love will occur or happen.”

So they all took their feathers and went off to whisper their wishes and desires about love. They all respected each others privacy and it gave them time to think of what they really wanted – was it love to give to someone else, or to receive love? Was it self-love, or was it to renew love? To some, it was a wish that all could have the love they wanted. To some, it was to send love out around the earth to bring love to all. For some, it was to find a new love and for some, wishing to fall in love. One of Jack’s whispers was to know if Phryne really loved him.

There were many forms and thoughts and expressions of love and wishes to know what love was. By the time they were called back in, everyone had had some experience of respectfully using their personal power in the form of working with their feathers and were eager to share their experiences.

Jack’s mother was delighted that this group was so enthusiastic but could see that it was going to take more time than originally planned for them to all tell their stories. While she didn’t want to formalize it too much, she did need to bring some order to it. So she stood holding the speaking stick until everyone recognized it and quieted.

This time there was no hesitation about who went first and the stick was passed around to whom ever wanted to go next and not left to right, as there was now, no need for the formality of following these past and future directions. They all began to talk about, not only their feather experience, but also what they got out of the various parts of the whole ceremony.

The inclusion of the element of _love_ had spontaneously combined past, present and future and had somehow created a different space in which these people felt connected. Perhaps it was that they had “tools” to use now.

Jack’s mother caught Jack’s eye and saw him smiling and relaxed in a way she’d not seen in some time. Her husband also looked happy and his eyes filled when he looked at her.

Several people spoke about feeling a deep need to let go of what wasn’t working for them and to be able to focus on what they really wanted, but hadn’t known how. Many people spoke of hope and love. Several were excited about their future seeds and all seemed lighter and in general, stating that they felt peaceful.

As the wand was passed, people were reflective, even laughing; most saying they didn’t even know that they knew… But the ceremony gave them a way to have something of their own to use. Everyone appreciated the circle of trust and most enjoyed having some structure, but also to be able to talk about their experiences, even though many didn’t think they would have much to say.

It was Dorothy who most surprised the group. She had been very quiet and kept fingering her cross. But she said, in a clear tone, “I thought this would be opposed to my religious beliefs, but it has not been. God does not have to be mentioned to know that something is God’s work and Mrs. Robinson allowed me to make up my own mind about whether these things we were doing were something I was comfortable with. I am surprised and pleased that this ceremony really isn’t much different than occasions I would celebrate in my church. I don’t believe that I will have anything to confess now, because I was able to get the answers for myself instead of being told. I feel honored by you all and I am very grateful for this experience.

Phryne patted her knee and Dot turned and said to her, “I believe this may be what you talk about when you say I am free to choose, isn’t it? “ At Phryne’s nod, Dot very powerfully and very humbly said, “Thank you for being so patient with me.”

Phryne looked over at her Aunt with some concern. Prudence was sitting quite still and appeared to be sleeping, but then opened her eyes and gave Phryne a look of pure joy. When she was asked what she felt from this experience, she said, quite lightly, “Peace!”

When Tobias had a turn to talk, he said, “I was somewhat surprised that I didn’t have as much to discard as I might have thought and, in fact, my present and future seem well intact. I feel a pride in having lived long enough to clear many things up already, which, to my delight leaves me open to new experiences. Thank you all for including me to have these experiences.

Prudence saw her friend’s daughter, Diana, look quickly at Tobias and wondered if this was something she should look into – and then stopped. She still had her feather and whispered into it her wish that, “love be kind and careful.” Then waved it. She caught Phryne’s eye and smiled.

As Jack’s mother noticed that the group was winding down, she brought them fully back into the room, telling them that they could keep their weavings and pots and feathers and thanking them for their faith and trust and courage.

As she formally said the words that protected them on their journeys home and closed the ceremony, she wished everyone well and a Happy Equinox.

Many came up to thank her. She saw looks of openness and lightheartedness in even the most initially doubtful. She found herself thinking of her dear teacher and hoped she would be proud, but knew that she was. She felt grateful to her for teaching her how to construct this, not just what to do. Jack’s mother looked over at her husband, who was standing with her son and daughter. They all had looks of affection and were talking in ways she had not seen previously.

She also looked at the people that were close to them, standing off to the side, waiting for them. Each wore a similar look of care and joy. But Phryne wore a look of humor as she looked at Jack, unedited desire and also humor. Jack’s mother wondered if his Valentine’s escapade worked as well as he had hoped. She hadn’t had time to talk to him about it since then. She hoped so. It was clear that Phryne loved Jack, but she didn’t know if Jack knew. Jack’s mother stepped aside and whispered into her own feather “that her son find deep and lasting love with enough intrigue and spice to keep him engaged and enough stability to keep him satisfied. She wished for faithful, unshakable, real love that would match the depth of his feelings and capacity for love.” She waved her feather and both Jack and Phryne looked up right then, directly at her, then at each other. They both started to laugh.

The purpose of having an Equinox ceremony had been to honor a time of transition and to seek balance. But in the end it was the combining of those with the quality of love that seemed to really affect the group. She marveled at how precious love is and how it can heal. As she looked around there was now a full blown party taking place. No one wanted to leave and all were discovering their newfound joy. Jack’s mother felt her own joy for them and for herself. She wished that they all received the best of their heart’s desires. It was a perfect end to an Equinox celebration.

On the drive home, Hugh held Dotty tightly, whispering in her ear how much he loved her and how proud of her he was. She sighed and told him that it was perfectly fine with her if he had been exposed to this sort of thing before, because now, she wasn’t afraid of it anymore. In fact, she rather liked it.

When they dropped Hugh and Dot off at Hugh’s house – Hugh saying that he was going to drive her home – Jack took Phryne’s hand and held it as they drove out to the water to be alone together and talk.

“Jack” “Phryne,” they both said at once. “You go first, Jack.” “Phryne, I was very touched by you giving me the cue to not reveal my rank. Thank you.” “Well, Jack, I thought it would be wiser to not reveal _too_ much.” “Well, Phryne,” he said matching her saucy tone, “That _is_ a skill you have – and one I admire – that is, not revealing _too_ much. I know how you like to keep me guessing.” Phryne gave him a sideways look, “Have we gotten off track here Jack?” “Oh, most definitely off track, Phryne, but I sometimes think you like it that way. Now, the question is, how will you deftly get us back on track, hummm?”

She gave him a sly smile, he raised his eyebrows, feeling playful. And then was bowled over by her next statement. In a quite serious, but soft voice, she said, “I do actually have something important to tell you.” “Phryne?” “I tossed out quite a few things that I didn’t think I could and when I let them go, I realized that I had room for what I really do want, but first I had to let go of my fears. So I burned them. And I wove in some clear intentions to bring about some changes I’ve wanted to explore. And I seeded my hopes and wishes as I figured my desires don’t need seeding to grow, they are already full-grown.” Jack smiled at that. “But mostly, I let go of my fear of letting go. It all came back to that.”

Jack’s heart began to pound. “What are you trying to say, Phryne?” As he looked at her, he noticed that her face looked like a younger version of herself, more vulnerable than he had ever seen her and more wise than normal. “What I’m trying to say here, Jack, is that I’m in love with you and I’ve been afraid to tell you because of my fear of commitment. But I’m not afraid anymore, so I’m telling you, I’m in love with you. And for the first time for me, it feels calm and genuine. It feels real. When I whispered to my feather, I said that I wished to have my love for you received.” She looked up at him with that clear, but vulnerable look.

Jack just looked at her and couldn’t stop looking. “Jaaack, why are you looking at me that way?” “Looking?” “Yes, staring actually.” “I was?” “You was!” He blinked, then looked at her so tenderly that she thought she might cry. “I was just thinking of how amazing you look right now. Your honest vulnerability only adds to your beauty and I am simply mesmerized by you.” He took a breath. “And about being ‘received,’ my whispered feather wish was to know if you really love me – and I do believe you just told me that you do.” He smiled his lovable lopsided smile. “I more than receive you, I take you into my heart and soul and I treasure your love for me, because it _is_ sacred to me, it _is_ in partnership with me. And Phryne, as I told you on Valentine’s Day, I am also in love with you, with a depth I never thought possible.”

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment and then Phryne said, “You don’t think your mother had anything to do with this do you?” “I doubt it, Phryne, she’s good, but she doesn’t dabble in things like this. I’m a grown man and I can make this decision perfectly well by myself. I know you’re not used to seeing me be emotional, but I can’t help but feel emotional tonight, after hearing, finally, that you love me. Phryne, it has been my greatest desire for some time now. You never cease to amaze me.”

“Jack, would you have told me tonight even if I hadn’t said anything?” “I’ve wanted to, Phryne, but I hadn’t quite made that decision yet, so I am happy that you did first.” They paused for a moment and looked at each other. Finally Jack said, “So what are we going to do now?” Phryne gave him a wicked grin, “Well, we could…” she leaned in and whispered in his ear, he smirked, “Yes, well, that would be a “transition” alright, but I _don’t_ really want to get arrested in my own precinct.” They both laughed.

“Then kiss me Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, kiss me on this glorious Equinox so that we can make all our dreams come true.” “If you insist, Miss Fisher.” As he came close to her, she whispered, “That’s The Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher to you, just so we have it straight.” He grinned and dramatically took her hand in his, sweeping his hat off and bowing slightly, “Oh, Mi’lady, may I kiss you now?” She smiled, enjoying this side of him. “Yes, please Jack, please do kiss me and don’t stop kissing me. As he kissed her, Jack thought, “This is where I live.” Phryne thought, “This is how it is when it’s real.” They separated momentarily, looked at each other tenderly and both said, “Thank you for telling me tonight.” They smiled; no more words needed and sank back into long, tender, satisfying kisses - as the Equinox moon rose above them.


End file.
